


guess who's back

by froggydarren



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9700286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/froggydarren
Summary: It's been a while since they've both been on the same set. Hell, it's been some time since they were anywhere near each other at all, since their schedules don't align the right way a lot. So it's nice to have a moment, a break from everything, a baseball and a quiet moment of just tossing it like they used to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because the set video happened and because it's all i need to drown in Hobrien feels.

“Man, it’s weird.”

“It’s been a while.”

“Longer for you.”

“Yeah. Keep throwing.”

“Yeah yeah, it’s not like you have to stay in shape.”

“It’s still nice to just do this,” Tyler says as he tosses the ball back. “I missed it.”

“What, the waiting around and having nothing to do?” Dylan laughs as he throws, his tone dry.

“Having time with you,” Tyler says.

He catches the ball and tucks it under his arm, then he pulls off the glove and meets Dylan halfway.

“Come on, let’s see what catering’s got. I can eat pizza these days.”

“Don’t I know it,” Dylan nudges his side as they walk. “At least it’s not as bad as when you first got the okay to eat as much as you want.”

“Didn’t hear you complaining about the change to my diet,” Tyler says with a smirk. “Like you’d be any better if it was about chicken.”

“That’s protein, it’s important.”

“So is pizza.”

Dylan rolls his eyes as they walk into the catering area, and he holds out his hand for Tyler’s glove. He goes to toss them onto their chairs, and when he turns around he glances to the tables with the food trays expecting to see Tyler there already. Instead, he’s is waiting for Dylan, and they walk over together, the backs of their hands brushing against each other.

They can’t _really_ be completely careless, not with that many people around. The set might be on information lockdown, but there are always people who’ll talk, always someone all too eager to spread rumours. And neither of them can afford it. Not now.

It’s all almost over, and Tyler thinks it’s both a blessing and a curse. On one hand, he’s not regretting leaving or coming back for one last time. On the other, no more of this means… well, no more of _this_. It will be harder to drop in on each other on sets, at least until they both bite the bullet and start hanging out in public, rumours be damned. Sometimes he wonders if they ever will.

They’ve talked it to death and back, over and over, and it’s never a good time. Last year was close, but then… yeah, last year isn’t something he wants to be thinking about, not when Dylan is _here_ , when they both are, both in one piece and together. Or as together as they can.

“Wanna go hide in my trailer for a while?” Dylan asks, and he’s grinning and has the mischievous expression that Tyler knows all too well.

“What, and test how much we can traumatise Posey? You two still share a trailer, right?”

“Who said anything about traumatising activities?” Dylan asks, and he bumps his hip against Tyler’s. “Get your head out of the gutter!”

“Because yours wasn’t there at all,” Tyler protests, and sneaks a piece of chicken from Dylan’s tray.

“Me? Never!” Dylan tries to look innocent, but his acting skills don’t extend to the ability to bullshit Tyler.

“Right, and I’m Santa Claus,” Tyler shoots back in between bites of his pizza.

He turns around when Dylan doesn’t have an immediate response, and finds himself being looked over.

“What?”

“Well, I mean, you _could_ be Santa, there’s already some grey going on there,” Dylan says, and he pokes at Tyler’s neatly trimmed beard. “Shouldn’t you have dyed it anyway? Do werewolves age?”

“Shouldn’t _you_ leave Stiles and all the questions on set?” Tyler grins.

“Let me have the last bit of it, it’s only this one time,” Dylan says with a smirk.

“Yeah, because all of a sudden after the last cut today you’ll stop asking questions,” Tyler tells him, smiling fondly.

He never bought into character transference in the past. Not until he met Dylan and noticed just how much he resembled the character he was playing. Or how much Stiles acquired Dylan’s own characteristics, really.

But then other times Dylan throws him completely by being someone entirely different. Not silent, never that, but focused and calm, more professional than a lot of other actors whom Tyler worked with. Even with the ongoing joking and the amount of times that they had to redo a take because Dylan did something that made Tyler -- and everyone else on set -- break and laugh, there was never any doubt that Dylan was always on alert, always focused on the job.

“I’m gonna miss this,” Tyler says quietly when they sit down at one of the benches.

“What? The late nights? The Fraturdays?” Dylan asks between bites of food.

“No, and not the early calls either. Or the make up,” Tyler says. “Or the lack of pizza.”

“Then what?” Dylan asks, looking at Tyler like he’s questioning his judgment.

“This,” Tyler waves a hand between them. “The breaks between scenes, getting to hang out.”

“You get breaks on movie sets,” Dylan shrugs.

“I don’t get _you_ though,” Tyler mumbles, and he feels his cheeks heat up.

It’s not a confession he makes often, or lightly, but he thinks it a lot. He hopes that the times he does say it out loud is enough to let Dylan know how he feels. There are things they haven’t said, things they don’t want to commit to, and some they can’t. There’s “one day” and whispered promises in the middle of the night when they’re surrounded by darkness. Quiet assurances in stolen moments between other duties and commitments.

“You have me,” Dylan whispers back, and the back of his hand brushes against Tyler’s.

It’s what they can do, what they get away with. It’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
